1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a correction technique of color misregistration caused by inclination of a transfer member.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus that transfers toner images, which are formed on photosensitive members of each color, on top of each other to an intermediate transfer belt to form a color image is known. The toner images of each color can be placed on top of each other at the same position when the intermediate transfer belt rotates without displacement in a main scanning direction orthogonal to the rotation direction, and an image with a little color misregistration can be formed. However, when there is displacement in the main scanning direction, the transfer position of the toner images of each color is shifted in the main scanning direction from an appropriate position, and color misregistration occurs. Therefore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-281833 discloses a configuration of detecting inclination of the intermediate transfer belt relative to the rotation direction and correcting a writing position on a photosensitive member based on a detected amount of inclination to reduce color misregistration.
To detect inclination of an intermediate transfer belt to perform color misregistration correction control caused by the inclination, a sensor that detects the inclination of the intermediate transfer belt needs to be activated. A reduction in the power consumption of the image forming apparatus is demanded, and the same applies to the power consumption in the color misregistration correction control caused by the inclination.